bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Grandpa's Got a Brand New Bakugan
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: Grandpa.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 11 |last = A Perfect Match |next = Bakugan Stall }} Grandpa's Got a Brand New Bakugan is the 11th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on June 14th, 2007 in Japan and September 16th, 2007 in North America. Plot Runo and Marucho decide that the combined power of the Brawlers won't be enough to defeat Masquerade, so they decide to try to recruit Dan's old friend Shun. They go to Shun's dojo behind Dan's back, to find Shun. When they get there, Shun's Grandfather sends them away, saying Shun doesn't brawl any more. On their way back to Marucho's ship, Shun challenges them to a battle with a few conditions. If they win, he will join them, but if he wins they leave. Surprisingly, Shun decides to take them both on unleashing his Ventus Skyress on them. In the end, Runo and Marucho are defeated. Major events *Marucho and Runo try to recruit Shun back to the Brawlers due to the newly-increased stakes of Bakugan battles. *Shun initially declines Runo and Marucho's offer, but later decides that if they beat him, he will join them. *Shun battles Runo and Marucho and wins, and therefore does not rejoin the Brawlers. Featured Brawls Battle at the Pier *'Dan' VS Unidentified Ventus Brawler Round ? Most of this battle takes place off-screen with a possible set Doom Card. During the battle, Drago was seen battling a Ventus Gargonoid using a whirlwind-like attack with Drago possibly losing... Conclusion The winner is Dan Kuso. Reality returns and the Bakugan field collapses. Dan appears to have won the battle as the opponent is seen jumping into a boat and speeding away. It is unknown if Dan lost any Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Dan remembers beating the Ventus brawler but not how. Battle in the Bamboo Forest *'Runo' & Marucho VS Shun Runo, Shun, and Marucho all activate the Bakugan field as reality slows down to a halt. Round 1 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 Runo throws out her Gate Card in front of Shun. Shun throws out his Gate Card in front of Marucho. Marucho throws out his Gate Card in front of Shun. Marucho throws out Aquos Terrorclaw onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 290) Shun throws out Ventus Ravenoid (called "Falconeer 2" at the time) against Terrorclaw. (Power: 320 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card (Aquos Normal: +50 Gs). (Terrorclaw: 340 Gs - Ravenoid: 320 Gs) Shun counters with Tornado Pandemonium, subtracting 100 Gs from the opponent. (Ravenoid: 320 Gs - Terrorclaw: 240 Gs). Terrorclaw gets wiped out by Ravenoid's airstrike attack and returns to Marucho in ball form. Ravenoid returns to Shun in ball form. Marucho's first Gate Card vanishes. Marucho's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 Shun wins this round. Round 2 *'Runo's BR:' 3/3 ~ Shun's BR: 3/3 ~ Marucho's BR: 2/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Runo sets another Gate Card in front of herself. Runo throws out Haos Saurus onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Shun sets another Gate Card in front of Runo's second Gate Card. Shun throws out Ventus Falconeer onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power 320 Gs) Marucho throws out Aquos Limulus onto Runo's first Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Marucho activates Hologram Divide on Limulus, which increases his Power Level equal to the opponent. Shun throws out Ventus Ravenoid onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 320) Runo set her final Gate Card next to her second Gate Card. Runo throws out Haos Tigrerra onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card Haos Normal: +100 Gs. (Tigrerra: 440 Gs) Shun throws out Ventus Skyress against Tigrerra. (Power: 360 Gs) Shun activates Winds of Fury, reducing the opponent by 50 Gs for each additional Ventus Bakugan on the field (Falconeer and Ravenoid) and also defeating all of the opponent's Bakugan on the field if their Power Levels are lower than Skyress'. (Skyress: 360 Gs - Tigrerra: 340 Gs) (Skyress: 360 Gs - Limulus: 320 Gs) (Skyress: 360 Gs - Saurus: 310 Gs). Tigrerra gets wiped out by Skyress' aerial attack and returns to Runo in ball form. Skyress returns to Shun in ball form. Runo's final Gate Card vanishes. Runo's Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 ~ Marucho's Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Shun wins this round. Round 3 *'Runo's BR:' 1/3 ~ Shun's BR: 3/3 ~ Marucho's BR: 1/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: Shun's Falconeer and Ravenoid Marucho throws in Aquos Preyas against Falconeer. (Power: 300 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card Positive Delta. (Falconeer: 320 Gs - Aquos Preyas: 100 Gs) Preyas activates his Change of Attribute (aka Preyas Switch) and changes from Aquos '''into '''Darkus, causing Shun's Positive Delta to backfire. (Darkus Preyas: 300 - Falconeer: 120 Gs). Marucho explains that Shun's Positive Delta allows him to reduce the opponent's Power Level by 200 Gs if they are using a Bakugan with either Aquos, Haos, or Pyrus attributes, but because Preyas changed his attribute into Darkus, it backfired and caused Falconeer to lose 200 Gs since the effect reverses if the opponent uses a Bakugan with either Ventus, Subterra, or Darkus attributes. Falconeer gets wiped out by Darkus Preyas' leaping punch attack and returns to Shun in ball form. Preyas returns to Marucho in ball form. Shun's second Gate Card vanishes. Shun's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 Marucho wins this round. Round 4 *'Runo's BR:' 1/3 ~ Shun's BR: 2/3 ~ Marucho's BR: 1/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: Shun's Ravenoid Shun set his final Gate Card in front of Runo's second Gate Card. Shun throws out Ventus Skyress onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Runo throws out Haos Griffon against Ravenoid. (Power: 290 Gs) Runo activates Venomous Beast Torrent Attack, which swaps Griffon with a Bakugan that has already been defeated. This allows Tigrerra to replace Griffon in battle. Griffon returns to Runo in ball form as Haos Tigrerra is launched. (Tigrerra: 340 Gs - Ravenoid: 320 Gs). Ravenoid gets wiped out by Tigrerra's slashing attack and returns to Shun in ball form. Tigrerra returns to Runo in ball form. Shun's first Gate Card vanishes. Shun's Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Runo wins this round. Round 5 *'Runo's BR:' 1/3 ~ Shun's BR: 1/3 ~ Marucho's BR: 1/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: Shun's Skyress Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas against Skyress. (Power: 300 Gs) Marucho activates Correlation Between Aquos and Ventus on Preyas. (Preyas: 400 Gs - Skyress: 360 Gs) Runo activates Savage Air (aka Cut-in Saber) and throws in Haos Tigrerra against Skyress. (Power: 340) (Preyas & Tigrerra: 740 Gs - Skyress: 360 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card (Skyress Character), doubling her Power Level. (Preyas & Tigrerra: 740 Gs - Skyress: 720 Gs) Shun activates Fire Storm on Skyress, which normally increases her Power Level by 100 Gs, but because her Character Card was activated, the effect doubles, which increases her Power Level by 200 Gs instead. (Skyress: 920 Gs - Preyas & Tigrerra: 740 Gs). Preyas and Tigrerra both get wiped out by Skyress' aerial attack. Preyas returns to Marucho and Tigrerra returns to Runo, both in ball forms. Skyress returns to Shun in ball form. Shun's final Gate Card vanishes. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Runo's Bakugan Remaining: 0/3 ~ Runo loses the game. Marucho's Bakugan Remaining: 0/3 ~ Marucho loses the game. Shun wins this round. Conclusion *'Runo's BR:' 0/3 ~ Shun's BR: 1/3 ~ Marucho's BR: 0/3 The winner is Shun Kazami. Character Debuts *Grandfather Kazami *Unidentified Ventus brawler Bakugan Debuts *Limulus *Ravenoid Bakugan Seen *Dragonoid *Gargonoid *Griffon *Limulus *Preyas *Ravenoid *Saurus *Skyress *Terrorclaw *Tigrerra Trivia *This is the only time a brawler wins outnumbered 2 to 1. Video de:Opa hat ein ganz neues Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes